No Prey, No Pay
by NinjaWarrior1
Summary: Long time partners, Miss Fortune and her summoner Zen (OC) are called to take part in a special match, a very personal match. Where everything is on the line, what will become of their relationship? Join Zen and Sarah and enjoy a tale of action, adventure, and romance.


Author's Note: Ay! I'm back. Sorry for the lack of updates, but school takes priority. Everything is fine with my life and I am in good shape for any of those who were worrying, I'm just very busy. I hope this chapter can make up for that. The other story will be updated eventually, but slower as I actually didn't think through it as well (will most likely just turn to smut because that is just easier to write). I have another story in the workings and completely planned out (Spoiler: deals with the PROJECT theme and has lots of action!). This, on the other hand, is a romance story that I hope works out well in the end. I have ideas so lets hope they play out. Look for a lemon in chapter 2 (sorry, I need to build an actual plot first) so until then I hope you can contain yourselves. Anyways, should you like the story and receive some inspiration from God, please like, comment, and review. You have no idea how much it means to me to see those comments. No joke, I will literally sit there, updating the page for a couple days after I post to see how many I get. I read them all and love to respond. Without further ado, Chapter 2! -That rhymed yo.

HURRAH!

\- Ninja -

Chapter 1: The Match

Miss Fortune's large breasts bounced in her skimpy, frail top as she jogged around the institute. Her bountiful ass cheeks swayed as she ran, her skintight and very short shorts tight against her ass. Her long red hair, tied in a ponytail, fell to her waist, the beautiful red locks stained slightly by beads of sweat that rolled off her forehead. Her exposed midriff was covered in a sheen of sweat, the moisture rolling over her flat, sexy stomach. Clothed in a dark red tank top, that cut off under her breasts, and matching yoga shorts, which ended a few inches down her tights, Miss Fortune wore her normal workout clothes. Rounding a large tree, she noticed that she was nearing the end of her morning run.

Rounding the corner towards the gym, Sarah slowed her run, first to a jog, then to a walking pace. Putting a hand on a nearby tree, MF leaned against the surface and steadied her rapid breathing. Using her unoccupied arm, she wiped the sweat from her brow and looked up towards the institute. The sun was just beginning to rise over the distant mountains, signaling the start of another beautiful day.

Miss Fortune always liked to a good run in before it got too hot. It kept her in shape for the demanding league matches. Pushing off the tree, MF sauntered back towards the institute's gym whilst simultaneously attempting to undo her ponytail. Paying attention to her hair, she didn't realize the person in front of her, colliding with a summoner.

Holding her head to try and steady the pounding, she opened her eyes to see a summoner standing above her and holding his head. She immediately realized the summoner that stood before her, mainly because he summoned her the most. His name was Zen and he was a diamond tier summoner, not to mention an avid fitness fan.

Her eyes ran up and down his toned biceps and defined pecs through his shirt. She loved that, despite his tendency to work out, he wasn't overly buff like Garen or Darius, rather he was built and toned, proportioned for his average height. Normally, she would be mad that someone ran into her, but she could let this one slide, knowing Zen meant no harm.

Finally, Zen seemed to regain his senses and saw Sarah staring at him from her position on the ground.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry Miss Fortune!" he reached out a hand to pull her up. "Are you OK?"

She gladly took his hand, Zen pulling her back to her feet effortlessly. "I'm fine Zen," she said comically. "I've been through far worse," she said chuckling. "You of all people should know that," she said with a comical smirk on her face.

He scratched his neck with his right hand, chuckling: "Yeah I guess so. I was just preoccupied with my summoner orb," he said while interlocking his hands then forcefully pulling them apart, drawing out a partially transparent purple sphere with different symbols covering it. Holding the orb above the palm of his right hand, he continued: "One of my friends told me to check my messages because apparently the head council needs me for a match or something."

"I'm assuming it involves me?" Sarah asked skeptically, raising her eyebrows.

"Jeez, always the center of attention Sarah," joked the summoner laughing, causing her to pout. Regaining his serious expression, he continued, this time more seriously.

"Possibly. You aren't my only summon, but you are my main," Zen said with a smile.

Sarah smiled at the implied complement. "So you going out for the usual run?" she asked.

"Yeah," responded Zen. "I'm actually kind of surprised to see you out this early. Maybe it's so you could wear that without getting ogled," he said gesturing with his head towards her relatively skimpy outfit.

Sarah blushed, her face turning as red as a tomato. "T-That's not the reason!" she exclaimed. Trying to hide her blush, she explained why she was out early: "It's because it's hot out and wearing less clothes lets my skin breathe better! I get hot easily!" she said, still flustered from his comment.

Zen pondered the thought and smiled. "I think I'll stick with my original thought," he said laughing.

Sarah pouted cutely, "Why you!" she yelled, slapping him playfully.

Acting scared, Zen ran away from Sarah as she attempted to land more hits on him, laughing hysterically as she watched him head into the forest for his run.

 _'The nerve!'_ thought Sarah jokingly as she smiled to herself. Heading inside the building, she strolled over to the women's locker room. Not many women came to the institute this early in the morning, except the likes of Riven whom Sarah saw working out in the main gym building, so the locker room was unoccupied.

Sitting on the bench, Sarah undid her shoes and took off her socks, placing them in the bag in her locker. Standing up, she pulled the thin crop tank top off her chest, revealing her massive breasts. Perfectly round, full, and firm, her large breasts defied gravity, maintaining their shape, not sagging in the slightest. Capped by small pink nipples, her breasts were the epitome of perfection. She noticed a mirror nearby and looked at herself momentarily. Groping her breasts, she smiled. She knew she had one of the biggest racks in the Institute, MAYBE second to Sona, yet they didn't sag, something she prided herself on. Moving away from the mirror, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, shimmying out of the sweat-soaked material, exposing her completely shaved pussy and toned, firm, full, round, and heart-shaped ass. She was the epitome of feminine perfection, her hourglass figure one of the best in the league. Sarah smiled as her hands glided over her curves. She was very proud of her body and took great strides to maintain it.

Grabbing a towel and placing it on the bench next to the shower, she stepping into the small stall. She turned the nob and let the refreshing waterfall of rejuvenating liquid flow over her body, through her hair, and down her legs. While she shampooed her hair, she smiled as she thought back to her conversation with Zen. She was glad that he was one of her main summoners. Compared to the others, he was easy-going and fun, never trying to get into her pants like so many of the others. The other summoners always looked for ways to impress her, but not Zen. He just cracked jokes and had fun, something the League had lost in recent years. This wasn't to say that Zen couldn't be serious, because he was most of the time, but his main priority was to enjoy himself.

Sarah couldn't deny that she felt an attraction to him. He was enjoyable to be around and always lightened to the mood with his presence, not to mention he kept himself in peek physical condition, _'an added bonus'_ Sarah thought to herself. Washing the soap from her body, Sarah enjoyed the last few moments under the warm water before stepping out. She spent a couple of minutes dying her body before returning to her locker to get dressed from the day ahead of her. She grabbed her tight black pants and put her feet through the holes. It took a little time, due to a combination of the tight clothing and Sarah's curves, to get dressed. Her butt cheeks bounced rapidly as she struggled to pull the material over her big butt, the full, round cheeks not wanting to be constrained in the tight material. After finally managing to get her pants on, Sarah grabbed her top, connecting the latch in back and pulling the straps over her shoulders, feeling her massive orbs strain against the material. She took a while to fix her hair, but she eventually felt satisfied and gathered her things, leaving the locker room for her dorm.

Eventually, Sarah arrived at her room, taking out her key, opening the door and entering her domain. Light blue walls and a small foyer greeted Sarah as she first entered. Directly to her left was a counter, signaling the beginning of the kitchen. Modern amenities adorned the small area, composed of an oven, a stove, a refrigerator/freezer, rows of cabinets, a washing machine, and of course a sink. There was an island in the middle, with pans and other utensils hanging from the ceiling, for added ease of cooking.

Straight in-front of her was the living room, composed of two couches, one that directly faced the TV while the other was perpendicular to it. A small table was in the middle, but other than that, the room was empty. To her right was the laundry room and bathroom, each two small rooms that branched off from the foyer. To her left lay the master bedroom. A king sized bed and dual nightstands with a large walk-in closet comprised the suite.

Sarah entered her bedroom and threw her workout bag on the floor. _'I can wash those clothes later,'_ she thought. Heading to her nightstand, she opened the drawer and brought out a dual holster for her famous guns, Shock and Awe. Strapping the accessory to her waist, she holstered her guns. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. She always felt much safer with her trusty pistols by her side.

Heading towards the kitchen, she reached up for a pan to cook some eggs, but stopped halfway. Reeling her hand back in, she shook her head. 'Not again,' she thought. 'I think I'll go to the cafeteria. Opening the door, she came face to face with Zen. She shrieked mildly, immediately covering her mouth in surprise due to the high-pitch sound she emitted.

Zen, whose hand was just about to knock on her door, broke into laughter as he saw her flushed facial expression.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said, attempting to reprimand him.

Zen stopped laughing, but upon taking one look at her serious expression, started to laugh even harder than before.

"Oh gods help me!" he said in-between breaths. "I'm going to die!" he said while clutching his abdomen. He finally managed to calm himself after a couple moments. Wiping a tear from his eyes, he faced Miss Fortune once again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I actually have a reason that I'm coming by," he explained.

"It's fine," sighed Miss Fortune. "What did you want to discuss?"

"Well, I thought we could talk about it at breakfast…" he said casually, scratching his neck with his right hand. Sarah noticed he did that a lot when he was nervous.

"Zen!" said Sarah acting shocked. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she said, smirking, throwing Zen a shit-eating grin.

"N-No! T-That's not what I meant!" stumbled Zen as he attempted to correct himself.

"That's what it sounds like…" implied Miss Fortune, keeping her charade going.

"W-Well…I…" started Zen before he was interrupted by Miss Fortune.

"It's OK Zen," laughed Miss Fortune, "I'm just messing with you." It was her turn to laugh at his embarrassed expression. "Let's just get going," she said. Locking her door, she headed towards the cafeteria. She noticed Zen stayed put and turned around. "You coming?" she asked.

Zen perked up and jogged to MF's side. "Sorry about that," he mumbled.

It was silent for a few moments before Sarah resumed the conversation.

"So what did want to discuss?" she asked, rounding a corner.

"Well, I had just finished my run when I got an alert from my summoning orb. Apparently I have been selected for an important match."

"That's great Zen!" she joyously responded.

"…And I need to summon you. Do you have any matches tomorrow?" he asked.

"No. Why?"

"Well, that's when the match is," he started.

"OK, what's the problem? Isn't this just another match for you?" she asked, questioning his sanity.

"It's not really that…but I'm concerned for another reason…" he said, his sentence trailing off.

"Just tell me already!" exclaimed Sarah. "Don't keep me in the dark!"

Zen paused and took a breath. "Sarah…do you know what event is coming up soon?"

"No…?" she said curiously.

"…It's…the Harrowing…" he said softly.

Sarah's eyes widened and she noticeable stiffened.

"The match is between the Shadow Isles and Bilgewater to settle the dispute of damages from the last Harrowing," explained Zen.

Sarah still stood petrified, not even having heard Zen. Zen looked Sarah over, his visage displaying his concern.

"That's what I thought. I didn't want to have to bring up bad memories," said Zen worriedly. "But the problem is, you are the only ADC I can play! Or know how to play for that matter…" elaborated Zen.

Sarah still continued to stand as if in a trance at the threshold of the cafeteria.

"Sarah please," pleaded Zen. "Get yourself together, we are standing in the cafeteria," he said gesturing with his hand to the many tables spread before them.

Sarah's eyes were small, appearing distant. Zen knew she was lost in thought. Snapping his fingers repeatedly, he brought her back from the past.

"Sarah…I know this is a very personal issue to you…"

"How would you know!" she yelled at him.

Zen locked eyes with her, attempting to demonstrate his compassion. "Sarah…are minds become connected when we summon together. Because of the connection, I know all your thoughts like you know mine," pleaded Zen.

Sarah realized Zen was right and calmed down, tears appearing at the edge of her eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Zen. T-The issue is just unnerving because I lost many members of my crew to the horrid event…"

"It's OK Sarah, you don't need to explain it any further. I understand," comforted Zen as he wrapped a strong arm around Sarah.

Subconsciously, Sarah leaned into his grasp slightly, enjoying the comfort he provided. He removed his arm and extracted himself from her grip.

Wiping away the tears, Sarah faced Zen, this time with a weak smile. "Thanks Zen. How about we get some breakfast?" she said motioning to the buffet spread on the opposite side of the cafeteria.

Zen smiled and followed behind Sarah as they headed towards the table.

They got on opposite sides of the buffet feast and grabbed their respective plates. Zen pilled his plate high with eggs, bacon, some toast, and pancakes with a side of berries. Sarah on the other hand grabbed some eggs, bacon, yogurt, cereal, and fruit.

They got drinks and sat down at a small table in the middle of the hall. Zen noticed the decently sized pile of food that Sarah had brought with her.

"Man Sarah, shouldn't you cut back on the food a bit? You will get fat!" he joked.

"Not likely," smirked Sarah as she stuffed her mouth with eggs, rapidly clearing her plate of all the food.

Zen watched in amazement as she devoured her plate of eggs and bacon effortlessly.

"Where the hell do you put all that food?" asked Zen dumbfounded.

Sarah put her fork down and fondled her large breasts, seemingly pressing them towards Zen so he could get a better look. "Where do you think?" she said while smirking.

Zen blushed slightly. "Figures…" he said, smiling brightly before digging into his pile of food.

Soon, the duo finished their respective dishes and sat back, stomachs filled to the brim and ready to burst.

"Ah! That was good," said a content Zen.

"I agree," said a complacent Miss Fortune.

Zen leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head smiling.

The bounty hunter noticed and couldn't help but speak up. "What's got you looking so happy cowboy?"

"Well, since I have that important match tomorrow, the League cancelled my match for today, so I'm free. Just wondering what I should do today. I never get a day off so this feeling of laziness is pretty rare. That's why I'm just trying to enjoy it while I can," said Zen staring out the window, admiring the sunrise.

Sarah glanced at it and couldn't help but agree. Ever since the league started acting as the Valoran court system, matches had begun to pile up quicker than ever. Matches were played over the most insignificant arguments, thus she was constantly called each day to play a matches, ones that often meant nothing to her. She also realized that for once, she was free as well, as she was going to be Zen's ADC in the Bilgewater vs. Shadow Isles match.

"Say Sarah," started Zen, "how about I take you to dinner tonight, seeing you aren't busy?" he asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Sarah perked up and smiled. "Sure!"

Zen was thoroughly surprised. "Really? Just like that?"

Sarah shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit Zen," sighed Sarah.

Zen shrugged. "I just never thought that a woman of your status would ever care to go with a guy like me on a date."

"Don't sell yourself short Zen," she responded.

Smiling, Zen resumed reclining in his chair, Sarah following suit. "Well, that solves my evening plans, but I don't know what to do the rest of the day…"

There was a moment of silence between them until Sarah spoke up.

"Hmmm," she murmured.

Zen perked up. "What?" he asked.

"I think I have an idea."

"For what?"

"For something we could do today?" she continued.

"Shoot."

"How about you take me shopping?" she said, laying her chin on her hand and staring cutely into Zen's eyes.

"Shopping?" clarified Zen.

"Yeah! Besides, shouldn't I get something sexy for tonight? I am going on date after all…" said Sarah sexily, staring deep into Zen's dark brown eyes.

Zen saw a flash of mischief in her playful blue eyes and grinned. "I see…" he said in a husky voice.

Zen cracked a quick smile and reclined in his chair. "…but you're paying," he said unable to contain a chuckle.

Sarah pouted. "You know that's not very kind right?"

Zen rubbed his neck again. "Yeah but I have to carry all your bags," he said giving MF a shit-eating grin, "so make your choice."

Sarah sighed.

"I'm just kidding," chuckled Zen. "I'll pay AND carry your bags," he said reluctantly.

The bounty huntress perked up, appearing much happier than before. "Thank you Zen. I'm warning you though, I hope your wallet is ready to take a beating."

Zen gulped as he watched the buxom woman stand and turn to leave.

"You coming slow poke?" she jested.

"Right behind you," he retorted, standing and following Sarah out of the cafeteria.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Second chapter is in the works!


End file.
